


domesticated

by thisshallowgrave



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Cats, Detroit Tigers, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave
Summary: tigers or pussycats?





	domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> It's about the Detroit Tigers. Or cats. Maybe.

you were once a fierce feline;  
now you are left without a roar  
or much of a bite.  
you are no longer to be feared.  
you have been domesticated.


End file.
